


No Goodbyes, No Tears, No Regrets

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover fic with Doctor Who/Torchwood.  Wesley/Jack Harkness.  Written for "tears" challenge at Slashthedrabble. 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Goodbyes, No Tears, No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“You’re leaving then.” Wesley turned and watched as Jack dressed.

Jack chided Wesley’s disappointed tone. “Now, Wes, you knew the rules from the beginning. No goodbyes, no tears, no regrets.”

Wesley sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I know. But you’d think someone who can slip in and out of time so easily needn’t be in so much of a hurry.”

Jack sat on the bed against Wesley’s hip. He placed his hand on Wesley’s chest and slid it slowly down, underneath the sheet. His fingertips brushed fleetingly against Wesley’s half-hard cock. “This is the longest I’ve spent in bed with one person in a long time.” His hand emerged from beneath the sheet to caress Wesley’s jaw. “I like you Wes, you know I do. You’re a sweet fuck, too.” Jack said warmly. He kissed Wesley deeply, but quickly. He then rose to leave.

“And you’re a wh--” Wesley began good-naturedly.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Jack interrupted. “You behave yourself, or I won’t be back to discipline you.”

Wesley smiled. “I think you just said it yourself, Jack.”

“We’ll meet again, Wesley, but I have to go. Time waits for no man--” Jack turned in the doorway “--except maybe one.”


End file.
